1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bows including crossbows, archery bows, and compound bows for target shooting or hunting, having fluid pressure devices such as hydraulics to increase the tension on the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bows, including crossbows, archery bows, and compound bows, have been well known for hundreds of years. Specific examples of existing art in this field include:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) Pat. No. ______________________________________ Jerome M. Van Hecke 3,552,373 James R. Palma 3,625,193 Harry E. Drake 3,957,027 Takayuki Tabe, et al. 4,433,833. ______________________________________
It is well known that increased tension on bows, including crossbows, archery bows, and compound bows, produces greater power, range, speed and accuracy. Before the present invention, greater tension was achieved by greater exertion by the person pulling the string. The present invention provides for fluidic tensioning, which is especially useful with crossbows and compound bows. The increase in tension achieved with the present invention is disproportionate to the effort of the person using the bow, which includes crossbows, archery bows, and compound bows.